barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
Three Wishes
Three Wishes is the second video in the'' Barney & the Backyard Gang'' series, originally released on January 27, 1989. Plot The Backyard Gang are bored on a Saturday with nothing to do. That is, until they use their imaginations to bring Barney to life. When they tell Barney their problem, he acts like a genie and gives them three wishes to go anywhere they would want to go. Using their imaginations, they go to places like a beautiful green park, the Moon, and even a fun-filled animal farm. But when Barney leaves, the kids learn from Mom that "friends are forever, when they're make-believe". Educational Theme: Using Your Imagination and The Importance of Imaginary Friends Stories: None Characters *Barney *Michael *Luci *Amy *Adam *Jason *Tina *Mom *Dad (cameo) *Moonkin *Farmer Earl Songs #Barney Theme Song #Do Your Ears Hang Low (Peformed by: Mom and The Backyard Gang) #I Love You (Peformed by: Barney and The Backyard Gang) #London Town (Peformed by: Barney, Michael, Amy, Tina, Luci, and Adam) #Teddy Bear (Peformed by: Barney, Michael, Amy, Tina, Luci, and Adam) #Mr. Knickerbocker (Peformed by: Barney, Michael, Amy, Tina, Luci, and Adam) #Take Me Out to the Ball Game (Peformed by: Barney, Michael, Amy, Tina, Luci, and Adam) #I See the Moon (Peformed by: Tina) #The Rocket Song (Peformed by: Barney, Michael, Amy, Tina, Luci, and Adam) #Pat-A-Cake (Peformed by: Barney, Michael, Amy, Tina, Luci, and Adam) #Medley: Jack Be Nimble, Ring Around The Rosie, London Bridge (Peformed by: Barney, Michael, Amy, Tina, Luci, Adam, and Moonkin) #The Rocket Song (reprise) (Peformed by: Barney, Michael, Amy, Tina, Luci, and Adam) #Old MacDonald (Peformed by: Barney and the Backyard Gang) #Friends Are Forever (Peformed by: Mom and The Backyard Gang) Trivia *This is the first time Sandy Duncan sings a full song by herself. *During the fun park scene, the song "The More We Get Together" is used as an underscore. *In the original release of this video, after Michael, Amy and their mom go inside the house and before the end credits start, a "The End" title card is shown. This sequence was edited out in later releases. The end title card could imply this is the final video in the original trilogy. *Although the video was released in 1989, the tape label and the video has a 1988 copyright date, which tells that it was produced that year. *This is the first video to feature the regular version of The Lyons Group logo music, even though some copies have the version from The Backyard Show. *This is the first video to feature the Barney Fan Club ad. *Due to the blue screen effects, Barney sometimes appears to be violet-blue or almost grayish in color, while he is usually a blue-violet color. *Behind-the-scenes footage of the jump rope scene appeared in the Best of Barney special feature Barney's Favorite Memories. *This is the second time where time laspe is used. Barney gets tangled by the jump rope and falls down. Also, the Backyard Gang helps Barney getting untangled with the rope. *This is the first episode where the magic words, "Shimbaree Shimbarah", are used. *In one shot, Barney is in the front side of the camera during his close-up when he tells the kids about giving three wishes. *Adam cleans his glasses when Michael and Amy's mom starts leaving. File:V01204uifdw.jpg|Original 1989 Release Scan39.jpg|First Release (1990) File:BarneyThreeWishes1992.jpg|Final Rerelease (1992) Dibujos.JPG|Shinkwrapped original version with audiocassette twc.JPG|Audio cassette Imagen 012.JPG|Book Category:Barney and the Backyard Gang Category:Barney Videos